Harry Potter Heir of Pendragon
by kevin1984
Summary: Lily Evans had a secret, she was the last living descendent of Arthur Pendragon, The line was cursed by Morgana Le Fay to only produce female heirs. Now a male heir has been born and with the help of friends and new allies will shake the Wizarding world to its foundation as the ruler of magical Britain has finally returned. (AU fourth year with canon elements Harry/Daphne Dark Dumb


**Harry Potter The Heir Of Pendragon**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with the franchise**

 **A/N: Those who have followed me for a long time will recall a story similar to this one. The reason that was discontinued was I had lost all the remaining chapters due to my hard drive crashing. None of it was on back up. I have decided to start from scratch, those waiting for Chapter six of Harry Potter and The Rebellion of Hogwarts, please be patient. The chapter itself as been written and past on to my beta who is yet to get back to me. Soon as I get a reply and the correction are made I will post it. Like many of my stories this is Harry/Daphne please enjoy.**

 **Privet Drive Surrey**

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the slayer-of-dark-lord or whatever other titles the Wizarding world had come to call him, sat quietly reading. He was sat on a small bed which in truth was too small for him. By the bed was a small beside table with a tatty old lamp that sat on top. There was a small square window to the left side of his bed that had recently been fitted with iron bars, well until one of the neighbours commented. After that the bar had been moved rather quickly by his uncle. It was a good thing too as the last thing he wanted was a very upset owl in his room. Hedwig was sat in her cage, her amber eyes looking at him, hoping he would free her soon.

"I know girl you don't like it, but it's nearly night time now. Once it gets dark I can let you out to go hunting. At least one of us will be eating tonight."

Harry noticed Hedwig gave him a sympathetic look, he had upset his aunt this evening and his punishment was going without a evening meal. Well if you consider left overs a meal that is. Harry looked across to his door, it was covered in locks, and right at the bottom was a modified cat flap that is relatives would push his food through, honestly Harry had come to thing of The Dursley's as his own Azkaban prison. Tomorrow though he would be getting out of here. His best friend dad had scored tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. They would be coming by tomorrow and he would spent the rest of his holidays at the Burrows. The home of the Weasley family. Harry looked to the window and noticed the moon had risen and was now glowing into his bedroom. Harry put the book down and walked over to Hedwig's cage. The owl was getting excited at being let free, she was ruffling and preening all her feathers in preparation. Harry lifted the latch and watched as Hedwig hopped out of the cage and onto his out stretched arm. He gently ran his fingers through her feathers and walked towards the window.

"Now I don't want you bringing me back any mice this time. Although I appreciate the gesture I can't eat what you do." Several times his owl had returned with a present for him. Harry opened the window and watched as Hedwig extended her wings and then took off into the cool night air. Harry closed the window and climbed back onto his bed and began to read once more. One more day that was all he had to endure, just one more day.

 **Later That night**

Harry laid down in his bed, covered by a thin quilt, he had wrapped the entire quilt around himself, his room had no radiators so the only warmth he had was what he could muster together from the quilt and ihis own body heat. Just as he was about to close his eyes he heard the door bell ring. Harry looked to a small clock it was nearly 11pm who would be calling at this hours. Harry climbed out of his bed and crept across the wooden floor boards which CREAKED loudly under his weight. He listened at the door and suddenly heard his uncles shout

"Freaks! Get out your not welcome" Harry heard the sound of a loud THUD and then heard his aunt scream. He heard his cousin shouting "Not another tail, please not another tail" From that Harry had deduced that the people who had invaded his relatives home were wizard or witches. Harry then heard the voice of his Godfather.

"Where's Harry muggle?" Harry tried to open his door but Vernon had locked it from the outside, he heard the sound of footsteps racing up the stairs and then heard his godfather voice on the other side."Harry you in there?"

Harry was to overwhelmed to reply he heard the sound of the locks on his door being undone. The door then swung open to reveal his Godfather along with two other individuals who Harry didn't recognise. Harry noticed his Godfather expression of seeing him, he charged into the room and hugged him.

"Pack your things pup, were moving out." Harry watched as Sirius waved his wand and all his stuff began to pack into his trunk. Harry was still a bit confused by all that was going on.

"Hmm Sirius what's going on?" Harry noticed his godfather turned and looked at him.

"No time to explain pup, we need to get you out of here before Albus shows up. The two people with me are friends. You can trust them." Harry nodded and noticed his trunk was ready which Sirius had shrunk and pocketed along with his shrunken owl cage. "Now lets go." Harry followed his Godfather along with the two individuals down the stairs, he noticed all three of his relatives were knocked out.

"Sirius they're not..."

Sirius looked to his Godson. "Dead, no, but I tell you now pup their very lucky. Now lets go they should wake up in a few hours."

Harry followed his Godfather out of the front door, he then noticed Sirius pulled out an old sock. "Grab hold pup."

Harry did what was asked, suddenly he felt a funny sensation and the world around him suddenly vanished. All he remembered was a lot of bright lights before he crashed onto a floor. "Ouch that hurt." Harry noticed his glasses had come lose and quickly adjusted them. His eye began to take in his surrounding. He had landed on shiny marble floor in some type of entrance way. In front of him was large staircase that split as it ascended upwards, above him huge chandeliers swung bring light to the room. Harry dusted himself off and looked to his Godfather who was offering a hand. Harry took the offered hand and was pulled up.

"Where are we Sirius?"

"Your in my home mi liege and I welcome you with open arms. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Clyde Edgar Greengrass and this is my wife Sylvia Greengrass. "

Harry noticed in front of him was now stood a regal looking gentleman who had short black hair, and was dressed in robes next to the man was a woman who had flowing blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a heart shaped face. He noticed she was smiling at him. Harry then looked to their left his eyes widened as he suddenly saw a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He immediately went on the defensive and went for his wand. The girl was Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin in his year. Before he could react though his Godfather grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Harry remember what I said, these are your friends and allies. It was because of Lord Greengrass that I was able to rescue you tonight. An informant found your relatives address in the Ministry records. It seems when you blew up that muggle last year the Ministry was called to obliviate and clear up your little mess. The address of your relatives were sealed before that, but obviously those who kept the records hadn't bother to reseal the details. Lucky for us actually. Now I know you have a lot of questions Harry, but they will have to wait till tomorrow. You will be staying with Clyde and Sylvia tonight, they will explain everything in the morning."

Harry still wasn't sure and gripped his Godfather arm tightly. "Why can't I go with you Sirius?"

Sirius sighed. He wished Harry could come home with him, but it would just cause more trouble. The old bastard would soon be showing up to his place, and he didn't want Harry there, in fact he didn't want his godson anywhere near the old wanker. "You can't pup, Albus will already have been alerted and my place will the first stop on his list. I assure you Clyde and Sylvia are fine and you have nothing to fear. I noticed your reaction to their daughter but I need to remind you, just because someone is sorted into Slytherin, doesn't make them evil or Dark, or what other lies the Weasel has told you. The traits are cunning and ambitious. Remember that Harry. Now I will see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded and watched as his Godfather took some floo powder and stepped into the large fireplace in the entry hall, he didn't hear where his Godfather had called out too, but soon as the flames had turned green he was gone. Harry turned nervously towards Clyde and Sylvia.

"This way my liege, I will have one of the family house-elves take your trunk up to one of the guest rooms. Have you eaten at all tonight?"

Harry looked towards Clyde and heard his stomach grumble. He noticed Clyde frowned. "I take that as a no. Well come through, Mipsey!" Harry noticed a small house-elf popped in and noticed Clyde looked toward him. "My liege Mipsey here is the family cook, she will prepare anything you ask."

Harry looked down at the small elves, there was no rotten pillow case like Dobby, but the elf was dressed in white ovals and along with an apron and chef hat. " Some soup would be okay and some bread, please don't go out of your way for me Mipsey."

Mipsey took in the boy in front of her and frowned. "Master Harry needed more then just soup. Mipsey make Harry something special." Before Harry could argue the little elf had popped away. Harry noticed Clyde was inviting him to follow, which he did. He followed Clyde and his family into a large sitting room and gestured for Harry to take a seat. Harry again took in his surroundings, the room was spacious with several red leather sofas, arranged in what he could only describe as a horse shoe. He watched as Clyde and his family sat opposite him.

"I know you must have many questions my liege, and now that Mipsey is preparing you something to eat then maybe we can help relief you a few of your worries. Sylvia and I were good friends with your parents mi liege, we have also been secret allies with the Potters for a very long time. Now if you have some questions then please ask."

Harry frowned there it was again, liege, why was Clyde calling him that, why was he not using his name. "First of all Sir I thank you for welcoming me into your home. Forgive my actions earlier but when I saw Daphne I let my inner Gryffindor take over. It's no secret that the house of lions and the house of snakes don't see eye to eye. All my experiences with that house have been far from pleasant. Secondly I would like to know why you keep calling my Liege. From what understand that sort of address is only used to address royalty or nobility."

Clyde sat back on the sofa and placed his hands together interlocking his fingers. "If you so wish I will call you Harry from now on. Now tell me what do you know of your parents and your heritage?"

Harry sat silently for while trying to think how to answer. He noticed Clyde was patiently waiting for him to. "To be honest Sir, I only learnt that my parents were magical when I turned eleven, My relatives had told me that they were both drunks and had died in a car crash. I was dumped on them because of my aunt being related to my mother. Other then both being magical I don't really know."

Clyde eyes narrowed dangerously, had he known what he did now, he would have done more then stunned the three muggles and obliviate them, from the look of Harry he could see the signs of neglect and abuse. Child abuse was one of the major crimes in the Wizarding world being found guilty could land you in Azkaban, more serious cases could see the culprit given the kiss. It was no wonder the boy knew very little about who he truly was.

"I am sorry Harry, well let me tell you a little about your family, both sides, in fact but we will come to that shortly. The Potter line goes back centuries, even as far back to the founders, after all you are a descendent of Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindor son married into the Peverell family. This is where things get a little complicated. The Peverell consisted of three brothers, the other two aren't that important as they branched off into other lines. The one you should be concerned with was Ignotus Peverell, he was the youngest of the three brothers. Ignotus married from this union a son was born, who later married Harwin Potter, your ancestor. House Potter is consider a Ancient and Noble house. Ancient because it dates back to the founders and Noble because of the title your father held. He was not only known as James Potter, but he was also a Duke."

Harry sat there stunned, he hadn't realised that his family was that important, that might explain the liege thing, however what he was about to hear next was about to blow his mind.

"As you know Harry your mother was considered a muggle-born, however that was just a cover. I know this is going to be difficult for you to understand Harry but please listen. Your mother was adopted by the Evans to hide her real heritage. Tell me Harry what do you know of the legends surrounding Arthur Pendragon."

Harry looked towards Clyde. "I only know what I hear and see in books. Arthur Pendragon ruled Great Britain centuries ago, and that his castle was called Camelot and that he was the wielder of the sword Excalibur. I know Merlin is involved somewhere and the knights of the round table but nothing else really."

Clyde nodded. "We will come back to the knights of the round table in a moment Harry. Arthur Pendragon didn't rule Britain Harry only the magical side of it. Along with the help and Merlin and his wife Guinevere he lead magical Britain. I am sure you aware of Morgana Le Fay, Arthur Pendragon half-sister." Clyde noticed Harry nodded. "Morgana Le Fay was the half sister of Arthur Pendragon and the apprentice of Merlin, however she believed that Merlin was holding her back and began to self study and delve into the Dark arts. She became seduced by the dark arts making her become twisted and Evil. She attempted to over throw Merlin but was defeated soundly. She was banished from Camelot, however she vowed to make her mentor pay along with her half sibling. Eventually she found a way, using magic she seduced Arthur and from their union Mordred was born. She then curse the line of Pendragon that only females would be born, making her son the only Heir to the throne of Camelot. Arthur refused to accept Mordred as his heir, but without a male heir of his own he could do very little. No matter how hard he and his wife Guinevere tried a male heir was never born. Until now that is."

This peeked Harry's interest, however he still didn't see how his mother fitted into all this. "Sorry Sir but I don't see how my mum fits into this."

Clyde smiled at the young boy, he was in for a real shock. "You remember when I told you that your mother was adopted into the Evans Family, well before she was adopted she was known as Lily Pendragon. Your mother is a direct descendent of Arthur Pendragon, which makes you Harry the future king of magical Britain."

Harry suddenly stood up, and began to pace around the lounge his hand was now on his head, trying to make sense of all this. His mother was a descendent of Arthur Pendragon the Arthur Pendragon, however something didn't add up. "Sir how could my mother be a descendent of Arthur Pendragon if he had no male heir?"

Clyde looked up the young boy pacing his sitting area. "You remember what I told you about Mordred, well he fought against his Father, their battles raged for years and years, until finally Arthur killed his son at the battle of Camlann. Arthur was fatefully wounded and fell in battle. Excalibur was returned to the pedestal, however what no one realised was that Mordred had actually produced a male heir who would replace Arthur if Excalibur found him worthy. It did not and the throne of Camelot remained vacant. Only a male heir could take up the throne, and seeing there was none, Merlin decided to create a council that would oversee Magical Britain with himself as the head. This council consisted of several Knights of the round table that had survived the final battle including Sir Lancelot , Sir Gawain, Sir Percival and Sir Tristan. Along with other high ranking families that were considered part of Arthur Pendragon court. Merlin would lead it, and it would soon become known as the Wizengamot. Now remember what I told you about the knights?"

Harry nodded and let Clyde continue.

"Well one of the most famous legends is that Lancelot had an affair with Lady Guinevere, however what history does not tell you is that Morgana Le Fay was the one responsible. She used a love potion on both Lancelot and Guinevere forcing the two to well you know. When Arthur Pendragon found out he was furious and both were charged with treason. While both his wife and loyal friend were held in the dungeon awaiting their sentence. Arthur discovered that Morgana was responsible. He forgave his wife and Lancelot, however what had taken place couldn't go unpunished and so Sir Lancelot was forced to make a deal with the king. The first daughter of the Lancelot would be handed over and marry the Kings Heir. Unfortunately Arthur never had a male heir and that contract is still outstanding to this day. You see Harry The Greengrass family is a Descendent of Sir Lancelot as such it has fallen to me to fulfil the oath that Arthur and Lancelot agreed all those years ago"

Harry looked at the older gentleman confused, it was then it dawned on him. His mother was the last Pendragon, he was her son, meaning he was the last male heir. Harry then looked to Daphne and could see she was trying to avoid his gaze. It suddenly dawned on him why Clyde had mentioned the history of Sir Lancelot and his only thought was _Shit! I have to marry Daphne the ice Queen of Slytherin._ Harry turned to Clyde he needed to get this all correct.

"Okay let me get this right. My mum was the last Pendragon and as I am her son then that makes me the first male Pendragon since Morgana cursed the Pendragon line. I am future King of magical Britain and due to the contract that was unfulfilled you now have to complete that contract as the last living Descendent of Sir Lancelot's line. So what you're saying is that Daphne will be my future queen."

Clyde nodded. "That is the jest of it Harry, however there is more, and this is the reason why we had to rescue you from your relatives Harry. Dumbledore his not to be trusted. Let me finish you remember when I told you that Mordred son was unworthy of Excalibur which prevented him from becoming ruler of magical Britain, well, Dumbledore is the last living descendent of that son Harry. The Headmaster believes he should be ruler of magical Britain and has done everything he can to hide your true heritage from you. Especially your mothers side. As of now you are not ready to take up the throne and Excalibur would find you unworthy to wield it. What do you know of a Prophecy Harry?"

Harry stared blankly at Clyde who sighed. "He hasn't even revealed that you I see, well never mind it doesn't matter anyway, seeing the Prophecy was a hoax and it was just a means for Dumbledore to get at your parents especially your mother, and you Harry. You see you were not suppose to survive that night when Dumbledore's Pawn the Dark lord killed your parents. It was due to a sacrifice from your mother and ancient Pendragon magic that helped you defeat the Dark Lord that night. "

Harry eyes were glowing he couldn't believe what he was hearing Dumbledore had been responsible for his parents death and used Voldemort to carry it out, hoping he would have died too. But why then was Dumbledore keeping him alive? He could have killed him instead of dumping him on the doorstep of the Dursley. Harry turned to Clyde.

"If Dumbledore wanted me dead, then why did he not kill me after I had defeated Voldemort? Why did he send me to the Dursley's?"

Clyde poured himself a stiff drink. "I believe I have a theory on that Harry. I believe Dumbledore wanted you to grow up and become another Dark Lord, he would then use is power and titles as Lord of the light to defeat you. Turning the masses towards him and eventually leading to his ascension to the throne of magical Britain. I know it sound sick Harry, but that is the only logical explanation. He intended for you to grow up in a environment where you would be hated and abused, making you weak and vulnerable. He would then step in and manipulate you, eventually leading you down the path of Darkness like he had done with Voldemort."

Harry fell back on the sofa, he couldn't believe it, however what Clyde was saying did make sense, he was starved of love and affection, and knew only of abuse and hatred for his relatives. Then the day he had received his Hogwarts Letter and meeting Dumbledore for the first time. Clyde was right he had looked up to the headmaster and saw him as beacon of light, heck he had even defended him when he faced Voldemort in the Chamber two years ago, now he wished he would have cursed the old bastard. Before Harry could say anymore Mipsey popped in and bowed.

"Master Potter, your food is ready, please make your way towards the dining area." The small elf then popped away and Harry followed Clyde and his family towards the dining room. Harry noticed Daphne excused herself and left just himself and the the older Greeengrasses to carry on the talks over his meal. Harry noticed a steaming plate of roast chicken, vegetable, roast potato, parsnips, sausage stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, with a jug of what he presumed was gravy on the side. He also noticed several vials beside his plate. Harry sat down and noticed Mipsey popped in beside him.

"Master Potter, is skin and bones, Master Potter must take potions." Harry took the vials and inspected them. He looked across to Clyde.

"Potions to help rectify your body Harry, its clear you are suffering from Malnutrition and we need to start getting your body prepared for your training. You have missed a lot Harry, in fact you were suppose to start when you turned five. Your father was well aware of his wife heritage Harry, and he and she would have started your training had they been alive. In their Will you were suppose to come to us, or your Godfather who is also a descendent from a Knight of the round table. Sir Percival to be exact. The Longbottom family along with the Bones family also are descendent from the Knights of the round table. Sir Gawain for house Longbottom and Sir Tristan for house Bones. Along with house Greengrass we have waited in the shadow, waiting for a male heir to be born."

Harry grimaced at the taste of the potion, he then began to tuck into his roast. He was very hungry. "So now that I have been born all four of you are going to stand by me and support and help me claim my birthright?"

Clyde nodded. "Tomorrow along with Sirius we will be visiting Gringotts, it is time everything was revealed to you Harry. Due to your lack of training in most magical arts and hand to hand combat this Manor and everyone inside will be going into a time bubble. Where time on the outside will freeze allowing us to get you up to speed and finally ready to obtain your birthright Excalibur, but that is a long way of yet."

Harry looked up. "Daphne didn't seem that thrilled with the possibility of marrying me. Is there anyway to cancel the contract, I don't mean to be rude but I would rather marry for love then convenience. I also don't want to push Daphne into anything she is uncomfortable with?"

Clyde looked across at the table. "The contract is Ironclad Harry, Daphne as already been spoken to and brought up with knowing that you would one day be her future husband and your queen. I would give a little time to think things over."

After his meal he thanked Clyde and Sylvia and then was shown to his room. His room was 3x the size of the master bedroom at the Dursley. The room was furnished in an expensive taste. His bed was four posted and was easy a King Size. Harry turned to Sylvia who pointed to a door on his left.

"That is your en-suite Harry, it has a bath and shower. I will wake you in the morning." Harry noticed Sylvia closed his door and left him alone to get ready for bed. He quickly discarded his clothes and slipped into the quilt, Harry couldn't believe how quickly his life had changed. He was the future king of magical Britain. Harry only one thought.

"Tops being the boy-who-lived"


End file.
